Suatu Hari di Masa Lalu
by nine.clouds
Summary: Aku sedang menyapa pagi ketika tiba-tiba Kesepian datang menghampiriku/Fic Pertama/Salam kenal, Minna-san


Suatu Hari di Masa Lalu

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Character: Haruno Sakura

Rated: T

Happy reading!

Aku sedang menyapa pagi ketika tiba-tiba Kesepian datang menghampiriku. Ia melihatku berjalan ke arah dapur, menyiapkan segelas kopi dan duduk menatap matahari yang perlahan-lahan muncul di garis langit.

Aku menyesap kopiku seraya merasakan setiap bagian tubuh terbangun secara bertahap, tentunya masih sadar dengan tatapan Si Kesepian. Seperti biasa, aku mengacuhkannya, tidak berniat membaginya segelas kopi atau sekedar menawarkan milikku. Tampaknya, ia juga tak mau.

Burung-burung mulai berkicauan di luar, ikut mengisi atmosfir yang dibekukan oleh Si Kesepian. Namun, hal itu tak mengubah ekspresinya yang tak kalah kosong dari dinding putih rumahku. Ah, ia selalu begitu. Selalu muram. Tidak pernah tersenyum. Kalaupun ada, hanya sebagai pemanis obrolan. Tidak benar-benar. Aku tidak suka senyumnya.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Si Kesepian, mencoba berbasa-basi denganku. Mungkin ia merasa aneh mengunjungi seseorang tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu?

"Pagi." jawabku singkat. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Tuan Rumah yang baik untuknya. Ia tak membalas untuk sesaat. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari diriku.

Panggilan Ayam Jantan ikut bersahut-sahutan meramaikan naiknya mentari. Tapi, sungguh aku tak peduli. Aku tidak pernah menjadi penikmat pagi sejak dulu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku akhirnya, risih akibat pandangan Si Kesepian.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menyiramkan sisa kopi ditanganku ke wajah batunya itu.

"Aku bosan. Bisakah kau menceritakan sesuatu untukku?"

Balasannya benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat sedikit emosi di air mukanya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Si Kesepian memasang ekspresi begitu. Sial, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. Cerita seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku bersikap acuh tak acuh. Kelihatannya, kopi ini berhasil meredam keinginanku untuk menyiramnya sedari tadi.

"Tidak tahu," Si Kesepian mengangkat bahu.

Jawabannya itu kembali menguji kesabaranku. Aku menyesap kopi dengan pelan, sebelum mencoba menjawab dengan hati-hati. Tidak akan kubiarkan kegusaran terselip di kata-kataku.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku bisa bercerita?"

Kugigit habis kekesalan di ujung lidah agar tidak terlepas ketika aku mengatakannya. Alih-alih, Si Kesepian kembali mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Apa saja. Yang ada di pikiranmu."

Ia menunjuk ke arah rambut merah mudaku saat mengucapkannya. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mata. Baiklah, terserah kau saja, pikirku.

"_Well_, aku bukan pencerita yang baik, tetapi yang ini untukmu. Ada seorang anak kecil yang menatap dunia dengan terlalu berani. Merasa ia bisa menggenggam dunia di jemari-jemari tangannya yang mungil. Berpikir bahwa dunia tersebut akan selalu bersikap baik padanya, hanya karena ia baik. Masih terlalu polos sampai-sampai ia percaya bahwa hal-hal buruk tidak akan terjadi pada orang baik. Benar-benar pemikiran anak kecil,"

Aku hanya mengikuti keinginan Si Kesepian, membiarkan kata-kata tanpa penyaringan terlebih dahulu mengalir lancar dari bibirku. Selama ia tidak komplain, kurasa tidak masalah.

"Anak kecil itu tumbuh besar masih dengan pandangannya yang cemerlang. Naïf, polos, tanpa curiga sedikit pun pada dunia. Ia berusaha untuk selalu bersikap baik, dan menemukan dirinya di sekumpulan orang-orang yang juga dianggapnya baik. Lama kelamaan, ia menjadi bagian dari perkumpulan tersebut,"

Ah, kopiku cepat sekali habis. Aku berdiri untuk kembali membuat kopi dengan rasa yang sama. Dua gelas Vanilla Coffee di awal pagi kurasa tidak masalah. Aku melirik Si Kesepian. Pandangannya masih terpaku ke arahku. _Well_…

"Di perkumpulan itu, ia menemukan semuanya. Teman, sahabat, musuh, bahkan seseorang yang ia kagumi dengan mata berbinar. Anak kecil itu sangat senang. Ia bersyukur Tuhan menempatkannya di tempat tersebut. Waktu yang ia jalani bersama orang-orang di sana terasa abadi. Berharga disetiap detiknya. Penuh tawa, riang, bahagia. Seperti… seperti dunia benar-benar berhasil dijangkaunya. Namun, di saat itulah semesta justru mengkhianati pemahamannya,"

Kerongkonganku sedikit kering. Aku meneguk kopiku barang sejenak. Matahari hampir sepenuhnya naik, pertanda rutinitasku akan segera dimulai. Tetapi, ketertarikan di wajah tanpa perasaan Si Kesepian membuatku terekat di kursi.

"Ternyata, semuanya tidak seperti yang ia kira selama ini. Dunia tidak semurah hati itu. Tidak peduli seberapa baik dirinya, tetap saja hal buruk akan menimpa. Tidak bisa terelakkan," ujarku sok dramatis.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ceritaku masuk akal atau tidak, namun kelihatannya Si Kesepian menikmatinya.

"Apa yang menimpa anak kecil itu?" tanya Si Kesepian. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran yang tentunya samar.

Aku langsung menjawab,

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya dihadapkan dengan situasi yang berubah begitu cepat. Begitu cepat, hingga ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Sedikit tidak menerima, kau tahu. Ia tidak terbiasa. Semua orang di sekitarnya bukan seperti orang-orang yang ia kenal dahulu. Mereka begitu saja pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa penjelasan, tanpa salam perpisahan. Tidak ada peringatan. Bahkan orang yang dikaguminya pun, ikut-ikutan pergi,"

Anggukan Si Kesepian membuatku puas akan ceritaku. Tidak menyangka ia akan seantusias itu. Dengan sedikit bersemangat , aku kembali menyambung cerita.

"Oleh karena itu, ia merasa sendiri. Ia sibuk mempertanyakan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi. Menyalahkan dunia yang ia klaim mencoba untuk mempermainkannya. Seiring waktu berlalu, ia mulai sadar, mengeluh tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Tidak ada yang mendengar, walau ia menjerit sekeras mungkin. Walau ia mengadu, dunia tidak akan mengasihani. Dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percayai,"

Aku mulai mencuri pandang ke arah jam dinding. Aku tidak boleh terlambat pagi ini. Sekali lagi, raut ingin tahu Si Kesepian tidak mengizinkanku berpindah dari kursi. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan cerita ini.

"Sejak saat itu, ia mulai berhenti bersedih dan mengumpulkan kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya untuk terus berlari. Meski awalnya harus tertatih, namun ia tidak berhenti. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia tidak akan kalah lagi," sambungku, berharap bisa menyelesaikan cerita yang bahkan tidak begitu kumengerti.

"Masih dengan tatapan berani yang sama, akan tetapi dengan sudut pandang dan pemahaman yang berbeda. Ia siap menangani segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja dunia lempar padanya. Walau terkadang harus terjatuh dan mengaduh beberapa kali. Selesai, begitulah akhir ceritanya."

Aku mengakhiri kisahku dengan senyuman terpatri sempurna di sudut bibir. Ekspresi Si Kesepian yang kembali kosong seperti di awal sengaja ku acuhkan. Dengan ringan, aku menaruh _mug_ kopi di tempat pencucian. Aku baru saja ingin kembali ke kamar ketika Si Kesepian memberhentikanku.

"Sebentar, di sepanjang cerita, kau tidak pernah mengatakan di mana kejadian itu berlangsung. Bisakah aku tahu?" tanyanya yang masih duduk santai di kursi meja makan.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dapat menjawab,

"Uhm, settingnya berlangsung di… suatu hari di masa lalu. Di sebuah tempat yang telah lama terlupakan." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk dan turun dari kursi. Kemudian, ia berjalan pelan sekali. Sepertinya hendak keluar, karena ia melewatiku. Namun, sebelum ia meraih knop pintu untuk bersiap menghilang, ia berbalik.

"Senang mengetahui anak kecil itu baik-baik saja sekarang," ucapnya yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

"Kau tahu, apa yang seseorang bicarakan secara spontan itu benar-benar merupakan isi di dalam kepalanya. Kau terlihat sangat santai dan tenang ketika menceritakan cerita itu. Terimakasih sudah berbagi." ujarnya. Lalu, ia membuka knop pintu dan pergi begitu saja. Aku bersumpah melihat sebuah senyum sempurna yang bergantung di bibirnya saat itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil mengambil handuk, bersiap untuk mandi. Dasar Si Kesepian! Selalu saja memikirkan hal-hal kecil seakan-akan semuanya penuh makna. Namun, diam-diam aku berpikir, mungkin ia ada benarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, kan?

Selesai. 

Author's note:

Salam kenal, Minna-san. Ini fic pertamaku di Fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya *bow*


End file.
